


Satanic Ritual

by GerardLeto



Series: Jared Leto/Gerard Way Oneshots [3]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cereal, M/M, Satanic Ritual, Supernatural Elements, clingy ass demon jared, demon, sharing shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerardLeto/pseuds/GerardLeto
Summary: Gerard's stupid ass friendship group tries to summon a demon. Too bad that demon is a clingy, cereal-loving, seductive piece of shit with no respect for boundaries. He's kinda cute though, so Gerard forgives him.





	

Gerard was a little drunk and a bit high but he was having a great time with his friends, who were all just as drunk and high as he was. They were all in Gerard's house, in his bedroom on the floor with shitty little candles arranged in a pentagon. Frank, Gerard's friend, had bought some book on summoning demons and according to him, this was the way to do it.

"Man, are you sure this is legit? Seems like a bunch of bullshit to me." Gerard asked Frank who forced everyone to hold hands in a circle.

"Nah nah dude, trust me. The demon will come." Frank assured Gerard, though he wasn't entirely convinced given the slurring in Frank's voice. But he was too drunk to care.

The group  shut their eyes and recited some dumb Latin phrases, or rather slurred it and giggled afterwards. When they all opened their eyes, they found nothing new, just the dimly lit room from the small flickering candles. The person to Gerard's left (who was a friend of Frank's, Gerard didn't know his name) let go of Gerard's hand and wiped it on his jeans, muttering 'no homo'. Gerard would roll his eyes, but he was slightly disappointed by the absence of the demon.

"Fuck. Well that's it for me, I'm goin' home." Frank announced, blowing out the candles so he wouldn't accidentally knock one over and set fire to Gerard's house. Someone turned the light on and one by one, people left, seeing no point in staying if there weren't any demons around. Besides it was 3 in the morning anyway. Gerard was tired and too lazy to clear up the melted wax on the floor so he left it be, clumsily turning the light off and stumbled into bed, passing out almost immediately.

* * *

Gerard woke up, feeling a pleasant warmth on his back and strong arms around his waist. For a moment, in the fuzzy haze of sleep, he allowed himself to enjoy it. But when he was awake enough, he wondered who the fuck was holding him. Gerard squirmed and wriggled to turn around and found the face of a guy he'd never seen before grinning at him.

"Holy fuck!" Gerard pushed the guy away, scrambling to sit up and fell of the bed in the process. "Ow, motherfucker..."

"That didn't go as I'd hoped." Came the voice from up on the bed and a second later the guy's face appeared over the edge of the bed, peering down at him.

"W-Who the fuck are you?" Gerard stuttered, getting back to his feet and banging his elbow against the wardrobe in the process. "Fuck!"

"Woah, there, calm down, sweet cheeks." The guy sat up, his legs crossed. "I'm that demon you summoned. The name's Jared."

Gerard stared at Jared for a moment in shock because he couldn't tell if he was just a creepy stalker or he was being serious.

"Prove it."

"What, that my name's Jared? You're gonna have to take my word on that, I-"

"No, not that. The...The demon thing."

Jared chuckled, flashing Gerard a smile as he rolled his eyes back, the whites of it going black and Gerard was pretty convinced now and ready to shit himself but Jared didn't stop there. A red glow encompassed Gerard and he felt his feet lift from the ground.

"Okay, I believe you! I believe you!" Gerard panicked, but Jared still didn't let him down. He tried struggling but it was no use, he was lifted over the bed and suddenly dropped down into Jared's lap. Jared's eyes returned to normal and he still had that stupid grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around Gerard again. "This is crazy..."

"You look adorable when you're panicked, I never knew humans could be so cute." Jared tapped Gerard's nose, making him blush. Gerard tried searching for words, just stuttering out nonsense for a while and stared at Jared. Gerard couldn't deny that this demon was fucking hot and he secretly enjoyed the compliments and that cuddling earlier wasn't half bad...

"Why didn't you show up earlier when we summoned you?" Gerard asked quietly, not daring to move from Jared's arms in case he angered him.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jared smirked, his slender fingers combing through Gerard's hair. The oblivious look on Gerard's face said that he really didn't think it was obvious, so Jared continued. "I wanted to get cute little Gerard alone." With every word he said, Jared tapped Gerard's cheek for emphasis. "You really caught my eye, Gee Gee."

"Don't call me that." Gerard sighed.

"What should I call you then? Baby? Sweetheart? Sugar?" Jared teased, watching Gerard's cheeks go redder by the second and he tried covering those adorable blushing cheeks.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Gerard whined, slowly wriggling out of Jared's embrace.

"Forever." Jared replied simply with a shrug.

"Forever?!" Gerard repeated, his eyes widening.

"Yes, forever, that's what I said. Do humans have hearing problems or something?" Jared reached forward and poked Gerard's ear, making him squirm.

"No, I just...I'm stuck with you." Gerard batted Jared's hand away, frowning.

"Aw, come on, being stuck with me isn't so bad! I can cuddle you like earlier. I'm pretty hot too, if I do say so myself, so I'm a pleasure to look at." Jared listed off. "I give amazing kisses. My dick is pretty big, that's always a plus. I can sing your pretty little head to sleep but I can't cook. In fact, I ate most of your cereal while you were asleep."

Gerard sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"So let me get this straight. We summoned you, but you're only staying cause you wanna kiss and/or fuck me?" Gerard questioned, feeling bizarrely flattered at the fact that someone genuinely wanted to potentially date him, even if that someone was a demon. Albeit a hot demon.

Jared nodded, his bright blue eyes shimmering in the sunlight that peeked through the curtains.

"Gets kinda lonely in Hell. You summoned me so I'm technically allowed to stay. Plus I really liked that cereal, could you get some more?" 

"I-" Gerard gave up with the questions, nodding and got out of bed. "Sure, whatever. Look, I'm gonna go have a shower. Stay here and try not to eat anything else." Gerard ran a hand through his hair, not giving Jared a chance to respond before getting into the bathroom.

 _This is fucking crazy_. Gerard thought as he stripped himself from his clothes and turned on the shower. _I have a fucking demon in my house_.

Gerard stepped into the shower, sighing happily as the warm water relaxed his muscles and began clearing up the smell of alcohol from last night. He shut his eyes and hummed softly as the water cascaded down his body and he allowed himself to daydream for a moment. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hardly noticed Jared stepping into the shower with him. He only noticed once Jared's hands made their way into his hair, working the shampoo into it. Gerard let out a little scream, flinching back.

"Fuck, what are you doing here?" Gerard's eyes shot open and he attempted to cover himself up.

"What? Is this not normal?" Jared raised an eyebrow, shamelessly standing there naked and Gerard couldn't help his eyes wandering. Jared was right, he did have a pretty big dick. Not to mention those _abs_. "Just thought I should help you shower."

"People usually warn each other before walking into their fucking shower with them." Gerard snapped, shutting his eyes so that the shampoo wouldn't get into them. He kept his hands trying to cover his body so Jared thought he should just carry on. He washed the shampoo out of Gerard's hair, then pulled him close and nuzzled against his head.

"Man, this shampoo smells great." Jared grinned, loving how he could get his little human so flustered just by holding him when they were naked.

"You're so weird." Gerard mumbled, blushing furiously but he didn't fight Jared's embrace.

"Oh darling, I know." Jared smirked, tipping Gerard's head up. He looked so innocent and precious. Jared thought he had a very good taste in humans, and this one was so squishy and soft and huggable. And he blushed a lot too.

"Let's just...finish the shower so I can get you more cereal." Gerard mumbled shyly, pulling away from the demon.

Jared was sure that he'd have Gerard be putty in his hands by the end of the day.

* * *

Gerard opened the door and walked inside, carrying bags full of boxes of cereal.

"Jared, I'm home!" He called out, hoping the demon hadn't fucked anything up while he was gone. "I have more cereal!"

"Perfect." Jared mumbled, appearing behind Gerard and his breath hit the shell of Gerard's ear, startling him and he spun around.

"Fuck, don't scare me like that.." Gerard put a hand over his heart, the noticing the bags of cereal were floating. Of fucking course.

"Aww, did my poor little human Gee Gee get scared?" Jared taunted, running his hand over Gerard's hair.

"I told you not to call me that." Gerard pouted, though he couldn't help lean up into Jared's touch.

"But you didn't pick an alternative." Jared pointed out, his other hand resting on the small of Gerard's back, pulling him closer and forcing Gerard to put his hands on Jared's chest.

"I told you to call me Gerard." Gerard frowned, gazing up at Jared.

"But that's _boring_!" Jared whined, leaning his forehead on Gerard's.

"Fuck you, my name is exciting." Gerard huffed, though he didn't protest too much, liking how affectionate this demon was.

"You know what makes your name even more exciting?" Jared said slowly with a mischievous smile.

"What?" Gerard said cautiously. Jared licked over his bottom lip and moaned out Gerard's name slowly.

"Gerarrrd..."

Gerard blushed and shook his head slightly.

"You can't moan my name all the time."

"Oh I know. That sound is only reserved for your ears." Jared smirked, tapping Gerard's ear again. "You're mine."

"Do I not get any say about whether I'm yours or not?" Gerard smiled cheekily.

"Well I'd ask you, but you seem to have submit to me already." Jared chuckled, his hand slipping down Gerard's back to rest on the curve of his ass.

"Submit to you? Oh no way." Gerard scoffed, pulling away from Jared but he wouldn't allow it, taking Gerard's hand and pulled him back forcefully. Gerard almost fell but Jared caught him safely in his arms, leaning over him.

"Oh I think you have." Jared mumbled, his blue eyes locked onto Gerard's hazel ones. He ducked his head down, softly pressing his lips to Gerard's. His eyes fell shut, savouring the softness of Gerard's lips before pulling back.

Gerard's cheeks were a rosy pink and his lips were slightly parted, eyes flickering open. Jared gently caressed the side of his face, gazing at him with a fond look.

"Mine."

Gerard couldn't argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, comment and tell me what you think, thank you for reading!


End file.
